A Perfect Christmas
by Ayeesha
Summary: Will Mike and Susan find their way back to each other and have the Christmas they want? Oneshot


**Title:**A Perfect Christmas.

**Author:** Ayeesha

**Timeline:** Season 2. Spoilers up to and including Episode 10 'Coming Home.'

**Pairing:** Mike/Susan

**RATING:** M (Adult situations)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mike and Susan and others mentioned throughout this fic. They are the property of Marc Cherry,ABC and Touchstone Television. This fic was written for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary: **Will Mike and Susan find their way back to each other and have the Christmas they want? (Oneshot)

**A/N:** So I was looking forward to a Christmas episode of Desperate Housewives and was disappointed that we didn't get one. So I got this idea for a fic about Mike/Susan. Italics represent flashbacks.

**A/N 2**: The song used in this fic is Pieces of A Dream by Anastacia. It belongs to her and I am merely using it for entertainment purposes. Song lyrics in italics.

**A/N 3:** And finally this fic is dedicated to Lili aka Sylinechick07 for her continued support and dedication. Thank you for making me continue to write fics about our favourite Mike/Susan. Hope you enjoy this girl.

* * *

**A Perfect Christmas**

Mike Delfino was sat on his soft couch. A slip of paper clutched tightly in his hands. The small piece of paper that held the answers to so many questions that possessed his mind over the past month. Once again he bought the paper up to his bright blue eyes.

They were immediately drawn towards the bold black lettering. The printed words, which said that he was not the father of Zach Young. The child that Deidra had bought into the world, the child he thought was his turned out to be anything but. He didn't know who Zach's real father was and frankly he didn't care not anymore. Deidra had lied to him; she had cheated on him after everything he did for her.

Earlier in the week Paul Young had come by to Mike's house demanding that they go to Fairview General Hospital and for Mike to take a paternity test to determine once and for all if Mike was Zach's father. Paul had somehow gotten a sample of Zach's blood and Mike obliged instantly wanting to know the truth for his sake as well as Zach's.

The truth had turned out to be something totally unexpected although thinking about it now he wasn't surprised. Deidra wasn't that emotionally stable, telling him she had an abortion when she didn't. Maybe she was trying to spare his feeling after he found out that the child wasn't his.

Mike shook his head that was all in the past he couldn't dwell on itany longer. It was time to move on but to what? An insistent knocking on his door pulled him from his thoughts and he stood up wearily to answer it.

A furious Paul walked into the room pushing past Mike. "So have you got it?"

He knew that today was the day the paternity test results came through. He had been waiting anxiously all morning for Mike to return back home so that they could sort everything out. He noticed Mike's wayward gaze and took the piece of paper he was holding out towards him.

Paul's smile widened covering his entire face as he looked at the results of the test. He let out a chuckle of relief uncaring that this was the news that Mike had not wanted.

"So I guess it says here that Zach is not your son," he laughed bitterly.

Mike looked at him his brow furrowed in anger. "Geez you're clever."

Paul angry at his response glared at the man in front of him. He knew Mike had a strong advantage over him physically, that was proven when he had taken him hostage and left him in the middle of nowhere. He despised Mike for thinking he could come between him and his son.

"So now you have no claim over Zach. I would appreciate it if you left usalone. It's Christmas in a few days and I would like to spend it with **my** son," sneered Paul.

Mike frowned at him refusing to give him the satisfaction of a response.

"If I were you, I would leave Wisteria Lane. I mean you lost everything there's nothing to keep you here, no one to stay for," chuckled Paul.

He was enjoying tormenting Mike after all the guy threatened to kill him. Mike remained stoic ignoring Paul's jibes. An elated Paul began walking to the door throwing the results of the test in the trash can. "Happy Christmas."

Mike stood there motionless after Paul had left. Paul was right he had nothing. He had lost the most important person in his life. He had lost Susan and for what? Nothing. He couldn't believe how he reacted; his harshness had led him to losing the woman he loved. The woman who cared so much about him.

Mike closed his eyes he could still see her on the street begging with him to forgive her, that she had made a mistake and she was sorry. Yet he still got in the car and drove away, his harbored tears slipping past his eyes. She had not given up on him though.

Susan was very stubborn and she had tried on various attempts to talk to him and stay his friend. But out of hurt and selfishness he had shut her out refusing to have anything to do with her. Eventually his coldness had struck a chord within Susan and she didn't come around anymore. When he passed her on the street there was no smile coming from her beautiful face to greet him.

Mike slouched down on the couch looking blankly in front of him. He had come to expect his Christmases to be terrible yet he had hoped that this year would be different. A few months ago Mike was envisioning his first perfect Christmas with Susan by his side. Now all he had for the day was constant reminders of what he had lost and could never have.

* * *

A couple of days had passed and seasonal cheer was apparent among the residents. Mike watched with envy as lovers held hands and children played outside. Everyone was happy, everyone but him.

He looked down startled as one of Lynette's twins appeared in front of him standing on his porch. "Hey mister, why are you so sad?"

Mike looked at him unsure of how to respond. How could a child so small be so observant?

"I'm not sad," he replied glumly. "Which one are you Preston or Porter?"

"Porter and you are sad. You have what my mommy calls a sad face," he responded proudly. He was happy that Mike was talking to him. He always liked him especially since he once gave him and his brother a piggyback ride.

"A sad face," whispered Mike. "Maybe I'm lonely."

"Porter Scavo, what did I tell you?" came the loud angry voice of Bree.

Porter saw Bree coming towards him and hid quickly behind Mike's leg. Bree offered a small smile to Mike taking Porter by the wrist.

"Porter you know what happens when you don't listen to me?" asked Bree looking at him fiercely.

"Uh huh I get a spanking," spoke Porter suddenly afraid. "I'm sorry Mrs Van de Kamp I wont do it again. I promise."

"Just make sure you don't," scolded Bree. She looked up at Mike. "I'm sorry if he bothered you."

"Don't worry about it," he replied shaking his head. Bree noticed the tone of his voice and saw the heartache shown by the empty sadness in his eyes wishing there was something she could do to help him.

"Mike you are still coming to the Christmas dinner at my house. Right?"

Mike stared at her lost in a daze. "I'm sorry Bree, I don't think I can make it."

"Mike you have to come," urged Bree. "Everyone's going to be there."

"I don't know," replied Mike shaking his head.

Bree realizing he wanted to be left alone bid him a warm goodbye before taking Porter back home.

* * *

Mike didn't know what to do so he sat on his porch watching the world pass him by. He wanted to turn back time so that Susan was still with him, her soft hazel eyes looking at him lovingly as she lay wrapped in the comfort of his arms.

He looked towards her house seeing her stood there. His perfect angel. His eyes landed on her companion a smartly dressed man who she was laughing with. Mike's heart lurched at the painful image. Susan had her hands on the man's chest as he stroked her soft cheeks. She looked different, she looked almost happy. It had been so long since a smile graced her beautiful face. He had forgotten how amazing she looked.

Mike stood up determinedly running towards her house. He had to talk to her. He needed to apologize and tell her that he loved her.

Susan was in a conversation with her companion and didn't notice Mike till she heard his warm voice. "Susan can we talk?"

She looked up at him, words were unable to escape her mouth and she continued to stare at him. He looked sad and his spark was gone. Her companion noticed the longing gaze that they held with each other.

"Hi I'm Rick and you are?" he spoke offering his hand to Mike who ignored him and Susan abruptly broke eye contact with Mike.

"Susan please I have to talk to you," whispered Mike.

"Why? Have you got some more garbage to throw on me," she responded bitterly.

Mike glanced at her sadly. He couldn't believe he had hurt her so much. A confused Rick was unsure of what was going on. "Hey maybe I should go?"

Susan nodded in disagreement pulling on his arm. "No Rick stay. Here go inside I will be there in a moment," she smiled. Rick gladly took the opportunity to get away from the tense atmosphere.

Susan turned back to Mike looking at him angrily. "What do you want?"

Mike opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Susan's tirade.

"You want me to talk to you? Hell Mike I tried that but you ignored me. You even threw dirt on me. You know how much that hurt, that the man I thought **loved** me could discard me like I was a piece of trash. I was trying to protect Julie but you didn't listen," she yelled out infuriated that he was here asking her to talk to him after everything he had done.

"Susan…I.."

"No Mike just stay the hell away from me. I don't need you or want you in my life." Susan stormed back into her house leaving a broken hearted Mike on her lawn.

**

* * *

The Next Day**

Mike looked at the card. He had written down everything he wanted to say to Susan explaining the last month in detail. He wanted to talk to her face to face but knew she wasn't going to give him the chance. Not that he blamed her. Mike looked at the card and decided to finish off with what was in his heart.

**Susan, never doubt that I love you unconditionally and my heart belongs with you. I will always love you.**

**Forever Mike**

Between his tears and loving memories Mike had managed to write Susan the perfect apology. He wrote exactly what his heart felt not daring to hold back. He placed the card in an envelope before he had the chance to change his mind.

Sighing loudly Mike stood up. He would give it to her tonight at the Christmas party Gabrielle had organized. The last thing he felt like doing was going but if it gave him a chance to see Susan then it would all be worth it.

Mike picked up a framed picture. He had taken it one afternoon when they had driven down to the beach. Susan was sat in the soft grains of sand, a loving look passed across her face.

"_Mike baby what are you doing?" smiled Susan as he moved away from her._

"_Smile Susan I want a picture," he grinned watching as she rolled her eyes._

"_You don't want a picture Mike, you see me everyday," laughed Susan in return._

_Mike looked at her watching as she beckoned him to come back to her. "I just want one to remember this day."_

_Susan smiled at his pleading expression. "Okay just one," she smiled relenting._

_He happily took the photo watching her face light up in amusement._

"_So are you gonna join me cos it's getting pretty lonely here," winked Susan._

"_Well lets see what we can do about that," grinned Mike joining his lover once again._

Mike traced the image with his thumb, the happy moments they once shared seemed so far away. All he could do was stare with empty eyes into the distance and feel the gaping hole in his chest where his heart resided. Pain overtakes his body and once again he cries.

* * *

**That Night**

"Mom, Rick's here. Come on we're gonna be late," yelled Julie.

Her mother had been upstairs since that afternoon. The confrontation with Mike had affected her more than she cared to admit.

Susan was walking around the house in a daze. She had told Julie she was not going to bother going to the Christmas party this year. However Julie had insisted that they go after all it was an annual tradition and they had never missed it before. Susan entered the room quietly mumbling a short hello in greeting.

"About time," sighed Julie. Susan mutely allowed Rick to take her hand as they headed for the party.

"Hi Susan you look great," smiled Gabrielle pulling her friend into a hug.

"Thanks Gabby, so do you as usual," she replied warmly.

Susan looked around the house marveling at the festive decorations surrounding the house and the lavish Christmas tree stood proudly in the corner of the room. Carlos and Gabrielle always knew how to throw a good party sparing no expenses, at least not if Gabrielle had anything to do with it.

Susan saw Lynette and Bree coming towards them. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Edie also making a way in her direction a mischievous smile plastered on her face. Susan hugged her friends in greeting.

"Oh Susan you are still coming to Christmas dinner at my house tomorrow?" asked Bree.

"Yeah Bree, I'll be there with Julie," reassured Susan.

"Susan who is this extremely handsome man you're hiding from us," piped in Edie without waiting for a response Edie turned to Susan's date.

"Hi I'm Edie Britt," she smiled introducing herself. She wondered how Susan had managed to get another hunk. First Mike and now the guy stood beside her.

"Hi Edie, I'm Rick. It's a pleasure to meet you," he winked.

"Oh no the pleasures all mine," drawled Edie seductively.

Susan sighed at the obvious flirtation between the two of them. "Hey Edie where's Karl, your boyfriend?"

Edie shrugged her shoulders. "He couldn't make it. Well Rick it was nice meeting you"

"You too Edie," smiled Rick watching her as she walked away.

* * *

Susan was enjoying herself despite Edie's obvious attempts to snare her date. Rick wasn't her official boyfriend sure she enjoyed his company but she wasn't ready to move into another relationship. All she did was end up getting hurt in return.

Susan was stood next to the tree admiring it wistfully. This Christmas was going to be different she was supposed to spend it with Mike and they were going to get a tree and decorate it together enjoying their first Christmas together just the two of them and Julie. A complete family.

Lynette witnessed the sad look on her friends face and went to see if there was anything she could do to help her. "Susan honey are you okay?"

Susan looked up at the voice invading her thoughts. "Hmm, I'm fine Lynette. I was just reminiscing. It's silly," replied Susan.

"Honey I guess at Christmas time you feel extra lonely but you have me and the girls," supplied Lynette placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know Lynette thank you. I guess it's harder for Bree. Mean it's her first Christmas without Rex," she spoke sadly. They both turned to see Bree stood in a corner talking to Tom.

"That's why we have to stick together," said Lynette.

* * *

An hour later Susan was happily gossiping to her friends. She was just about to go and get some more drinks when she heard a faint knocking on the door. Susan looked at Gabrielle who was busy playing hostess and walked in the direction of the door.

"Merry Christmas," she giggled a smile visible on her face. The smile quickly disappeared from her face when she saw Mike stood on the other side smirking at her.

"Oh it's you," she mumbled standing aside to let him in.

Mike entered wordlessly. He looked at Susan who had her gaze set firmly on the closed door. He wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her towards his chest placing his lips against hers. It took Susan's body only a few seconds before she melted into his embrace and kissed him back feverishly. Their lips tangling together in a passion filled kiss.

Mike moved his hand towards her lower back and Susan was pulled out of her stupor.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked angrily pushing him away.

A smile spread across his handsome features as he pointed a finger up. "Mistletoe, come on Susan its tradition."

Susan touched a finger to her lips feeling a warm rush of desire rush through her. Mike stared at her noticing the obvious bewilderment on her face.

"Susan there you are. I have been looking everywhere for you," grinned Rick stumbling towards her. He placed an arm around her waist. Susan inwardly grimaced at the contact. It wasn't anything like Mike's warm and loving touch just a few moments ago.

"Well you found me," she smiled placing her hand in his and showing Mike that she was happy without him.

Rick noticed the familiar guy stood looking at them. "Hey it's Mike. Right?"

Mike nodded his head in confirmation. "So what do you do…err.."

"Rick. I'm a doctor surgeon actually," he proclaimed proudly. "And what about you?"

"Plumber," responded Mike not even remotely interested in the guy talking to him.

"So Mike you bought your girlfriend?" asked Rick trying to make conversation.

"No I had a girlfriend but I lost her," he replied somberly looking at Susan as each word passed his lips.

Susan broke the contact turning to Rick. "Dance with me," she whispered trailing a hand down his chest.

Rick smiled widely pulling her to join the rest of the guests. Mike quietly walked into the room greeting Carlos and Tom. His eyes followed the center of the room watching Susan who was wrapped up in Rick's embrace.

_I thought I saw you late last night_

_But it was just a flash of light_

_An angel passing_

_And I remember yesterday_

_Life before you went away_

_And we were laughing_

_We had hope but now it's broken_

_And I could see it clearly once_

_When you were here with me_

_And now somehow all that's left are_

_Pieces of a dream._

Susan danced within the comforting arms of Rick. His embrace didn't feel right. She was supposed to feel safe and loved not empty and emotionless.

_And now I'm lost in restless nights_

_Just a whisper of the life _

_That we created_

_Shadows falling_

_I am calling_

_And I could see it clearly once_

_When you were here with me_

_And now somehow all that's left are_

_Pieces of a _

Mike was seething with jealously. His body tense as he watched the display in front of him. He knew she was hurting but why was she doing this? Susan's eyes locked with his and he could see the pain etched within them. He watched as she whispered something in Rick's ear. Mike watched painfully as he moved his hand across Susan's back resting it against the small patch of exposed skin. He clutched the bottle of beer tightly in his hand as he drank back the contents.

_The faded photographs_

_The frames of broken glass_

_The shattered memories_

_Time will soon erase_

_All these souvenirs_

_Falls from a thousand tears_

_But when I wake you are never there_

_We had hope and now it's broken_

Susan could see Mike's eyes agonizingly looking over her body. She didn't want things to be this bad between them. He had hurt her and she knew she made a mistake with the Zach situation but Mike hurt her more than she thought he ever would. She had wanted to be his friend but all she wanted now was for him to stay away from her. Maybe she could leave Wisteria Lane and start over where no one knew her and there wasn't the threat of seeing Mike each day.

_And I could see it clearly once _

_When you were here with me _

_And now somehow all that's left are_

_Pieces of a dream _

Susan moved away from Rick after the song had finished. She looked away to see Mike wasn't standing there anymore. She glanced around the room but couldn't see him anywhere. Maybe he had gone home. She turned back to Rick who was grinning at her widely.

"I'm gonna go and get a drink," she whispered heading towards the kitchen.

* * *

Once there Susan reached for the nearest bottle of wine filling up a glass. She drank it back hoping to numb her feelings.

"What the hell are you playing at?" spoke a voice startling her so much that she spilt the glass of wine. Cursing loudly Susan reached for a cloth wiping the contents quickly.

She looked up to see Mike stood in the darkness his blue eyes gleaming brightly. Susan gulped audibly feeling nervous at the intent look he was giving her. 'So much for him going home.'

Deciding that she wasn't going to stay in the room a moment longer. Susan walked resolutely towards the door not bothering to give Mike a glance. She had just reached there when Mike placed a firm grip on her arm pulling her back into the room. "Susan?"

"Let go off me," she threatened yanking her armaway.

"Susan what are you doing with him?" sneered Mike bitterly walking into the room.

Susan sighed at the contact as his chest brushed up against hers sending shivers throughout her whole body. Mike gazed at her longingly his eyes scanning her face.

"I'm doing what you told me to do Mike. I'm moving on," she spoke moving back to create a safe distance between the two of them.

"With him? Come on Susan," argued Mike.

"You are not a part of my life anymore. So as far as I'm concerned it doesn't concern you," stated Susan angrily running a hand through her hair.

Mike didn't know what to do. He knew if she didn't listen to him. It was over and he couldn't let that happen.

"Susan please talk to me," he pleaded softly.

"Why? All those times I came to you asking you the exact same thing and you shut me out," she whispered the heartache of the past month coming back in waves.

"I know and I'm sorry," murmured Mike gently.

"What makes you think I'm interested," she replied harshly. Mike looked at her sadly she was so empty and hollow, the loving hazel eyes that once lit up his life were not there anymore. Darkness and pain resided within them.

Reaching into his back pocket Mike pulled out a red colored envelope holding it out towards her. Susan looked at the object in his hands.

"What's that supposed to be a Christmas card? A peace offering?"

"Open it and read it please," he whispered placing it in her warm hand.

Susan turned the card over in her hand. She looked at Mike who had his gaze set firmly on her. She pulled out the card looking at it for a few moments before throwing it in the nearest trash can just like he had done to her. Mike followed her actions hurt that she wasn't willing to read it.

"Leave me alone," she pleaded running out of the room.

* * *

Susan hurriedly rushed around the room looking for Rick. She had to leave now and go home before she broke apart. She wouldn't cry not now. Not while Mike was here. Fumbling into the room she saw Edie and Rick and started to walk towards them.

"This is unbelievable," she laughed loudly at seeing him kissing Edie.

Rick pulled away from Edie slightly embarrassed at being caught. "Susan this is not what it looks like."

"Oh cos what it looks like to me is that you had your tongue down Edie's throat," snapped Susan.

This was turning into one of the worst nights she ever had. She looked towards the doorway seeing Mike walk into the room.

"Oh great, Mike come in and join the fun," she spoke sarcastically throwing her hands up in the air. Mike had followed Susan and seen her witness the kiss between Edie and that jerk she had bought to the party.

"Susan me and Edie were just…" spoke Rick trying to explain.

"You know something I really don't care. I'm done with you. All of you," she yelled angrily looking at every single one of them before fleeing the room.

Rick was about to follow her when Mike stood in front of him blocking his way. "Leave her alone."

"What are you going to do about it?" smirked Rick.

"This," responded Mike punching him squarely on the nose. Rick stumbled backwards from the force and Mike ran out of the room hoping to find Susan.

* * *

Susan furiously wiped at the tears streaming down her face. She hated how she always managed to get hurt. Everyone hurt her in the end. First her mom, her dad, Karl, Mike and now Rick. Walking across Wisteria Lane she looked up at the starry sky. The coldness hitting her, shivering visibly Susan's mind drifted back to the events of the night.

Mike. It hurt seeing him again, she had thought that over time she could get over him but she knew she could spend years away from Mike and still be in love with him.

A soothing hand was placed upon her shoulder and she turned around tearfully to see his warm blue eyes.

"I told you to leave me alone," she whispered.

"Susan are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Just peachy now if you don't mind I really want to get inside. I'm tired and you're keeping me up," she responded trying to remain strong.

"Susan I know you're feeling hurt and angry…."

"Please Mike don't. Don't act like you care," she pleaded turning away.

"Susan I do care," admitted Mike. "I'm sorry about everything. I know you may never truly forgive me but please give us, our relationship another chance."

Susan turned around hearing the desperation in his voice. "You left me Mike. I …know…I made a mistake..I begged…you to…listen,..but you drove away," she cried brokenly as more tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"I know and there is not a day that goes by when…I hate myself for the way I treated you," he replied sadly tears forming within his own eyes.

Susan kneeled against the wall to her house. How can he sound so sincere when he had hurt her so much? She couldn't allow herself to fall for him again. Could she?

"Getting over you was the hardest thing that I ever had to do and I'm not sure I can do it again," she spoke on the faintest of whispers.

"You won't have to," protested Mike coming to stand next to her.

"I know that Zach…"

"Zach's not my son," interrupted Mike seeing the confused look on her face. "I had a paternity test that states he isn't mine."

Susan watched his face for a reaction. She expected him to be bitter and resentful about the news yet Mike showed no hatred or malice within his words.

"Well now you can move on," she spoke watching as he continued to move closer.

"I'm sorry Susan for everything. I…I love you."

"I don't believe that. I can't believe that," she mumbled in return.

"Well, believe it because it's true. Susan you know as well as I do that when we are around each other, there's still so much," he murmured huskily. He looked at her tears shining auspiciously within his eyes. He reached out tracing a hand across the side of her face. Susan turned into his warm caress. His heart broke as he felt the tears slip past her eyes trickling silently onto his hand.

"I can't believe you're saying this," cried Susan. "How can you after everything. I didn't think it was possible for someone who loved me to hurt me so much. You don't love me."

Susan looked up tearfully taking in his presence one last time. His soft mass of brown hair, she ran a hand thorough it. His smooth forehead, his sparkling blue eyes, his perfect nose, the soft cheeks. His jaw covered with the right amount of stubble. The beautiful smile that came from soft, warm lips. Everything about him was perfect. Susan traced each feature delicately closing her eyes memorizing every detail of his face.

"Susan of course I love you. I love you so much that it hurts me to be around you because it is a constant reminder of what I can't have. Of what I lost."

Susan could feel his warm breath caressing her skin like a soft breeze. "You think it's easy for me?" she yelled. Why couldn't she hate him? It would be so much easier that way.

"Everyday I see you and I know that I can't have you. I hurt so much, my heart aches for the comfort of your arms. For you to tell me that it's okay and that you still love me," she replied honestly.

Mike closed his eyes tightly then opened them looking straight at her. "I love you."

Susan shook her head. "Don't say things not if you're gonna leave. I don't think I can take losing you again," she responded her voice faltering as uncontrollable sobs wracked her body. She tried to move away and get inside her house but Mike was stood firmly in her way.

He pulled her into his arms letting her cry as she held onto him. Her fallen tears, soaking a small wet patch through his t-shirt. Mike whispered soothing words within the shell of her ear. Once her crying had subsided Susan pulled away looking at him without a sound. They continued to gaze at each other both seeking solace within the other.

After a long silence Mike spoke the words that he yearned to say. "I love you."

Susan overwhelmed with emotion began to cry freely. Mike's heart ached at the unnecessary hurt and pain they had gone through over the past month. He vowed to never again hurt her like this. He used his thumb to dry away her tears.

"I love you," he stated once more wanting her to have no doubts over his true feelings.

Susan smiled at him shyly before responding. "I love you too."

That was all it took Mike's heart leapt at the declaration and gently placed his lips against hers. He drew back slowly offering her his trademark grin. Susan lightly touched his face, her eyes sparkling with need and desire.

Mike tilted his head down kissing her again. He gently moved Susan backwards pushing her against the wall outside her house. His lips tangled with hers in an all-encompassing passion filled kiss. Susan moaned appreciatively at the contact jumping up slightly and wrapping her legs around his waist.

Susan longed for his heat, warmth and passion. She kissed him with all the pent up feelings she had since the past month. It didn't take Mike long to match her hungry kisses and he ran a hand up her back.

Sighing in appreciation Susan tightened her legs around his waist. Mike teasingly licked the tip of her lips seeking entrance to the warm cavern of her mouth. She parted her lips granting him the access he desired. Mike plunged his tongue into her warm mouth tongues dueled with each other as he ran a warm hand up her skit exposing her soft supple skin.

Susan suckled on Mike's soft lips. She wanted him so badly. No one had ever affected her like this just by the simple touch of his hand. He searched her eyes and melted at the yearning he saw within them. He kissed her lips moving slowly towards the soft crevice of her neck.

Susan moaned loudly enjoying the pleasure he was inflicting on her neck. Mike's tongue darted out licking the soft skin, her moans urging him on. The sound of laughter made Susan open her eyes looking across the street she saw some people coming out of Gabrielle's house.

"Mike," she sighed.

"Mmm hmm," moaned Mike continuing his assault on her neck.

"Mike…inside…now," she whispered urgently arching into his touch.

Mike reluctantly pulled away from her noticing the people on the street. "Inside."

Susan unwrapped her legs from his waist, walking nervously into her house with him following closely behind,

Susan turned to Mike once they were inside seeing the emotion in his eyes. "So do you want a drink?"

Mike nodded his head inching towards her. Susan looked up into his eyes. Without another word she pulled his head down and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. Mike grabbed her around the waist pulling her towards his firm chest, her body rubbing against his.

Susan pulled away gasping for air. Smiling seductively at Mike she took him by the hand leading him upstairs.

Once they reached the bedroom. Mike grabbed Susan wanting to taste the sweetness of her lisp upon his. Susan walked backwards leading them towards the soft bed, climbing on it. Mike grinned as she grabbed onto the bottom of his t-shirt pulling it over his head. Susan marveled as his naked chest came into view.

Susan's hand roamed as she felt Mike's lithe body and lean muscles under her soft touch. She traced the top of his figure hugging jeans pulling the zipper down and getting rid of the pesky item of clothing. She placed soft butterfly kisses all over his face. He held himself over her on his hands as his lower body melded with hers.

"You have too much clothes on," he grinned proceeding to get rid of the barriers that were placed between them.

He stared at her for a long moment as she locked eyes with him. Mike had never seen anything more beautiful.

Susan wrapped her legs around his waist her ankles rubbing against the back of his thighs. Mike kissed her full on the mouth, sucking her lips then moved to her neck. Her soft sighs resounding in his ears. Mike moved lower towards her cleavage licking her upper chest.

"Mike," she purred. He lifted his face to look at her. Susan cradled his face in her hands her eyes sparkling with affection. Mike placed his lips against and she moved under him returning the kiss with equal fervor.

Mike's hand roamed across her body sending goosebumps throughout her body. His lips traveled to the smooth expanse of her flat stomach placing warm kisses against it. He moved his hands to cup her breasts, massaging them gently. Susan tightly grasped the soft sheets around her melting under his talented ministrations.

Mike reached the top of her panties rolling them gently down her legs exposing her most sensitive area to his hungry eyes. He moved back up to her face kissing each bit of her skin as he did.

She grasped onto the back of his head arching her back. She kissed his neck, biting gently and licking the skin. She trailed a hand down to his chest rubbing him thorough his boxers.

Mike moaned loudly drawing her tongue into his mouth.

"Oh god Mike," Susan panted roughly. She couldn't wait any longer. Reaching down she pulled off his boxers the last piece of fabric, which separated them.

"I want you," she whispered seductively rubbing a hand up and down his back.

Mike held her hands in his entwining their fingers together. They both joined their bodies together moving in the unique rhythm that was theirs and theirs alone whispering words of love and devotion.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Mike stirred gently on the bed opening his eyes he tiredly rubbed the sleep from them watching the beauty that lay within his arms. He vowed silently that he was never going to let her go again.

He ran a hand through her soft hair gazing in wonder as her slightly parted lips released a tender sigh.

Susan opened her eyes to see Mike's gorgeous blue ones looking back at her. "Morning."

Mike smiled kissing her lips in greeting. No matter how many kisses they shared it still wouldn't be enough. Susan moaned appreciatively as her hand caressed his naked chest. Mike pulled away after a few more seconds.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

Susan smiled in return; she had forgotten it was Christmas. It was just how she imagined the day to be waking up in her lover's arms.

"I have a present for you," he whispered carelessly running a finger up and down her arm.

Susan grinned at him brightly. "Really I have something for you too. Well I kinda have been carrying it around with me for a while," she babbled becoming nervous all of a sudden.

Mike had missed this she was so cute. He kissed the tip of her nose calming her down.

"I have yours at home. All you need to do is unwrap it."

"I thought I already did that last night," she grinned mischievously.

Mike raised an eyebrow at her playful words. Susan kissed him pulling him on top if her once again.

* * *

**That Afternoon**

Mike walked into Susan's house seeing Julie sat in the kitchen he went to join her. "Hey Julie."

Julie looked up at the familiar voice. She was eating breakfast that morning when Mike and her mom walked down the stairs hand in hand. Julie was surprised to see them together. She always knew that they would end up finding their way back to each other. They loved each other too much not too. They had spent the morning eating a late breakfast and decorating the Christmas tree as a family.

"Hi Mike, mom's just upstairs getting your present," she replied wondering how Mike was going to react.

"Oh okay. Here Julie your presents," he spoke handing her a gift bag.

Julie looked at him warmly. She opened the present squealing in wonder. Mike had gotten her an IPOD Nano. She was always hinting to her mom about how much she wanted one.

"Oh Mike this is awesome. Thank you," she spoke hugging him.

Susan walked down the stairs a small wrapped gift in her hands. She joined Mike kissing him softly on the cheek.

Julie smiled at the two of them. "Mom, look what Mike got me."

Susan smiled at her boyfriend warmly. Julie knew that her mom needed to be alone with Mike. She decided to make herself scarce.

"I'm gonna go and show this to Danielle. I will see you both there in a while."

Mike turned to Susan handing her a small box. Susan smiled at the gesture. She opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond bracelet.

"Turn it over," he whispered his voice hoarse.

Susan did as she was told and read the inscription on the back.

**To the most beautiful woman in my life. Love always Mike **

She looked up at him touched at the words. Mike wiped at her eyes. "Hey no crying. It's Christmas."

She managed a small giggle. Mike took the bracelet and tenderly clasped it around her delicate wrist.

"I have something for you," she whispered handing him the gift in her hand.

Mike opened it gently pulling out a tiny baby bodysuit. He looked at her confused. "I think you have my present mixed up with someone else's," he laughed.

Susan nodded her head. "No it's yours'"

"I don't understand," he replied his brow furrowed in question. Susan took his hand and placed it against her stomach.

Mike's eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean?"

Susan smiled brightly. "Yeah we're having a baby." Mike had not said anything in a while and she was beginning to get worried. "Mike, say something."

Mike smiled laughing loudly. "Oh my god, we're having a baby." He pulled Susan to his chest kissing her passionately. He placed a loving hand to her stomach. "How long have you known?"

"Two weeks. So you're happy?" she asked.

"I'm more than happy. This has turned out to be the best Christmas ever. Not only do I have the woman that I love and we're going to have a baby. I'm going to be a dad," he spoke fondly.

Susan smiled kissing his lips. "Merry Christmas." She took his hand. "So we should be heading over to Bree's before she sends out a search party."

Mike grinned and they walked out hand in hand. This was turning out to be the Christmas they had wished for. As long as they had each other many more were going to come their way.

**The End**

* * *

Merry Christmas. Hope you allenjoyed it. Feedback is appreciated. 


End file.
